Of Pea Coats and Accessories
by The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Al can make anything look good.


**Title: **Of Coats and Accessories

**Author:** The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess

**Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,824

**Warning:** Yaoi(BoyxBoy)

**Dedicated To: **JuicyPumpkin

**Word Prompt: **Pea coat, supermegafoxyawesomehot, best friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone… Well, I own Nadia. J. K. Rowling (the lucky bitch) owns the rest of them. Unfortunately. If I did, we all know what would happen. There! You happy? –glares at the lawyers in suits in the doorway, who nod once and leave—Stupid lawyers.

For some reason beyond Scorpius' comprehension, Al seemed to pull off even the most strange of fashions. In their first year, he'd walked around wearing a vest that even Luna Scamander wouldn't have worn. Everyone had thought he was absolutely adorable, in all of his bright orange, glittery glory.

In second year, he'd fallen in love with muggle sunglasses. And not just any sunglasses. Very large, very pink sunglasses. By the time Halloween had rolled around, just about everyone in the school had taken to wearing glasses similar to Al's… and he'd stopped wearing them.

In third year, when he got his ear pierced and gotten a dragon tooth earring, Scorpius realized he only wore these things because no one else seemed to. It was his way of making himself different, of setting himself apart from the rest of his family.

It was that year that the two of them spoke for the first time.

No one would have expected Scorpius and Albus to become best friends, especially not that fast. Beside the fact that everyone knew that their fathers hated each other, the two were complete opposites.

Scorpius was the calm type, the cool type. He was tall, but not buff. He had pale blond hair that he wore in a ponytail and calm gray eyes that turned the color of steel when he focused on something. He was athletic but not obsessed with sports, and he loved to read.

Al was outgoing. He was bright and happy, and tiny. Thin and at least four inches shorter than he should have been, he had trouble staying in one place too long. He was loud and getting him to read a book was like pulling his teeth. He loved Quidditch, could tell you anything about it, but he couldn't stay on a broomstick to save his life.

Al was open about his emotions, and never let anyone else's opinion bother him. Scorpius relied on other people's approval, even if he didn't show it. Al thrived off of attention, and Scorpius hated it even as he loved it.

Scorpius was the water to Al's fire, and even when they seemed the most unlikely pair, people couldn't seem to see them separated, once they started to hang around each other.

In fourth year, Scorpius was Al's accessory. Al and Scorpius were pretty much attached at the hip—or, rather, Scorpius would walk into a room and Al would suddenly appear, like lightning, by his side. Even being in different houses—Al in Slytherin, Scorpius in Ravenclaw—didn't seem to separate them.

In fifth year, Al's newest accessory was his sexuality. He came out of the closet on his first day back, as if it were the most simplest of things in the world. No one was surprised.

In sixth year, Al had a wide array of new accessories. He was literally seen with a new guy every week, and each and every one of them seemed to be totally devoted to the green eyed boy. It was also that year that a third person joined Scorpius and Al—Nadia Harolds, a transfer from the United States.

Nadia was an odd mix of the two boys. She was dark, with light eyes. She loved Quidditch and joined the team immediately. She loved to read and commanded attention. She also had enough accessories to make her a walking accessory shop.

She also was the go-to woman on relationships.

In seventh year, Al's accessory was a pea coat. It was bright green with bronze buttons, and it fit Al perfectly. It also had a purpose.

To gain Scorpius' attention.

Scorpius knew that Al was interested in him. He'd suspected it since fourth year. It was kind of difficult not to notice. And in fifth year, his suspicions were confirmed. After all, each and every boy that Al dated was blond and had light eyes.

He wasn't a Ravenclaw for kicks, after all.

Which was why he was currently laying on a sofa in the Room of Requirement, staring up at the ceiling, with Nadia sitting in the chair beside him trying very hard not to be amused.

"Score, darlin'… Why aren't you bending him over the nearest surface and screwing him senseless, like I know you want to do deep within that heart of yours?"

Sometimes, Scorpius wondered at his choice of friends.

"It's not that simple, Nadz. We've been friends for years."

"All the more reason to take what is freely given, I say." She blew a bubble with her chewing gum, and let it give a loud pop before chewing it back into her mouth.

"Yes, Nadz, and the reason that I can't. What if we're great at being friends but terrible at being lovers? The risks far out way the benefits."

Nadia gave a loud sigh, and shook her head. "There you go, being a Ravenclaw again. Hon, you can't live your life worrying about Risks and Benefits. Just pay attention to the benefits. They're much nicer, and actually get you laid."

Scorpius glared at her. "I'm not even sure I'm gay."

To this, Nadia gave a very unladylike snort. "If you're not even a little bent, then I'm Cleopatra in disguise."

He smiled at her, amused despite himself. Nadia was nothing if not sarcastic. Some wondered how she ever managed to convince the hat that she was Gryffindor material. But those that had her friendship… they knew just how brave and loyal she could be.

"Honestly, Nadz. Ever hear of tact?"

"Heard of it, tried it, didn't like it much. Besides, you love me the way I am, Score." She winked at him, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Scorpius could only laugh.

That evening, on his way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, he stumbled upon a surprising sight. In the hallway, lying outside the entrance… was a fox. An absolutely adorable little fox.

"Hello there. What are you doing up here?" He murmured softly, moving slowly towards it, not wanting to startle the poor dear. He didn't expect it to look up at him, give an-almost grin (can foxes grin?) and dash towards him.

He flinched, worried that it would bite him… only to have it twine about his legs and nearly knock him off his feet. He crouched, and looked at the little thing staring up at him and tilting its head to the side.

"Well aren't you a cute one." He looked behind him, before saying, softly, "Do you want to come into the tower with me?"

When the fox jumped to its feet and licked his nose, he assumed it was in agreement. He grinned, and opened up his bag. "Hop in. The others probably won't be happy if they see you."

The fox complied, and Scorpius had to wonder: did it actually understand a word he was saying? But, whether it did or not, it was coming with him. He lifted the bag onto his shoulder, and stood, before entering the common room and going up into his dorm. He settled onto his bed, casting a locking charm on the door before he opened his bag.

"Come on out." He watched at the fox tumbled out of the bag, and grinned as it looked around, curiously. It had funny little marks around its eyes… "You know, you remind me of a friend of mine. He has glasses a lot like those markings of yours. Just as cute, too. I'm sorry to say I like him a bit more than you, though."

Was it just him, or did the fox look… _pleased_? It walked over to him, butting at his hand until he raised it to pet the little guy. He laughed softly, and gently stroked the soft fur. Had he been a cat, the fox might have been purring, from the way it arched into his hand.

"Heh. You're just as affectionate as him, too. He likes people playing with his hair. He likes me, you know." The fox looked up at him, seriously. "He does. And I have to say… well, I like him, as well. But I can't do anything about it, you know. After all, we're best friends. I don't want to risk that friendship. After all, he and Nadia are the only friends I've got."

He stood, and stretched. "I've got class in the morning, so I'm going to get ready for bed. You can get in there and sleep with me tonight, and tomorrow I'll take you back to the forest."

He stripped, before pulling on his pajamas. He had the funniest feeling that the fox hadn't once taken his eyes off him. Shaking his head to clear it, before he moved on to the bed, unlocking the door to the dorm room and shutting the curtain, settling in with a soft sigh.

"Good night, fox."

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Later that night, he shifted, and let out a soft sigh when his groggy mind registered an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He cracked one eye open to look at the fox… only to have his eyes widen when he realized that the weight on his chest wasn't a fox.

It was Al's head. He jerked upright, startled, and Al gave a small 'oomph!' when he face planted into the mattress. He groaned softly, reaching into his pocket and taking out his wand, giving it a flick and muttering a soft silencing charm, before raising his eyes to look over at Scorpius.

"You fail at cuddling, Score, you know that."

"How did you manage to get in here?" Scorpius hissed, his mind not connecting the dots. "And where's the fox… oh."

It was the slow, self-satisfied grin that crossed Al's face that pierced his sleep-dazed mind. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Out, Al."

"But Score—"

"Out!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I will not. You like me, I like you, so why should I?"

That made Scorpius falter, and then he remembered what he'd told the fox—or, rather, Al—earlier that night. He narrowed his eyes, and Al's widened as he realized that Scorpius was only getting more irritated, and he wasn't sure how to stop it. So, he did the first thing that popped into him mind…

… and then they were kissing.

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise, and he made a small sound. This was… surprisingly nice. It wasn't that Scorpius hadn't been kissed before. He'd just never been kissed by someone that he liked… and who had more than enough experience in the art.

Al pulled away, and looked up at Scorpius, for the first time looking uncertain. Scorpius realized that he hadn't kissed back.

"Look, Score… I—mmph."

Al's words were cut off by Scorpius' lips, and soon enough the two of them were tangled in the sheets, and extremely pleased young men.

"It's about time." Al huffed.

"Be quiet and go to sleep, Al."

"Okay. Night Score."

"…" Scorpius waited until the other male's breathing was even and deep, before murmuring, softly, "Goodnight, my little fox."

**A/N:** Well, JuicyPumpkin, I hope you like this! Thank you so much for requesting this!

If anyone else has any requests, or if you want anything else done, the form is here:

**Fandom:**

**Dedicated To:**

**Pairing:**

**Word Prompt:**

**Rating:**

If I know the movie/book/TV show/anime/manga/ect., I'll do my best to write it! Shonen, out!

-disappears in cloud of black and red smoke-


End file.
